Love & Kickball
by asap izzy
Summary: Ed Wuncler I has gotten himself in trouble again with the Chinese. But as always he has ways of trying to get out of things. He's able to convince Mr. Long-dou to do another Wushung/Woodcrest kickball game. Also, Ming comes to America to shake things up. Also the growing relationship between Huey and Jazmine but is there a chance Ming can steal him away?


Love & Kickball

Character Ages-

Huey- 17

Jasmine - 17

Cindy - 15

Riley- 15

Ming- 16

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Introduction_

 _7 years ago the ultimate clash between two of the best kickball players of all time happened at Wuncler Stadium. After having to play because Ed Wuncler the Third owed the Mr. Long-dou a whole lot of money and bet the whole town of Woodcrest on The Wushung/Woodcrest Junior/Senior Harmonious Kickball Tournament, Huey Freeman and his teammates battled Ming Long-dou and her teammates to insure their freedom from the Chinese. In the end the score was tied 8-8 with only the players left to play were Huey and Ming. In the final play Huey thrown his most powerful throw at Ming and she kicked it back to Huey, but the force and power of the throw shattered her leg. Huey was able to stop the ball, but his wrist broke also from the sheer power of the kickball. In the end though Huey was able to pick up the remains of the kickball and tag Ming out leading Woodcrest to win the game and also keep their independence. Now you'd think after almost losing everything would make Wuncler more cautious. Well you thought wrong._

* * *

(Ed Wuncler's POV)

(Wuncler Mansion, Monday June 22nd)

"Now Mr. Long-dou why do we have to do this. Can't wee just settle this like gentlemen" I said into the phone

Okay so I hadn't learned my lesson from last time and I had gambled on a Chinese stock that I thought for sure would make some money, but that was bust and I had lost 22 billion dollars and again in debt to the Chinese

 _"I'm sorry Ed, but my investors are tired of waiting and want there money now. And you already know what the consequences are for not paying them their money "_

"Now Long come on surely there's a way for us to resolve this in a peaceful manner" I said trying to figure out a solution. I knew Long still had a gambling addiction, but I didn't know what I had to offer that would be worth it. Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Say Long you remember that kickball game we had 7 years ago"

 _"How could I forget it was the most embarrassing moment of my life, but over the years we have perfected our team especially since entering the KBL. What's your point"_

"How about we have another one to settle the difference. Same date as last time so May 16th, loser has to pay double what I owe"

 _"Wahh! But that would be 48 billion dollars! Surely your not serious Wuncler"_

"I'm completely serious. So how about it Long. Do we have an agreement" I prayed he'd take the bait.

After a long pause he finally said, _"Fine, but on one condition. My granddaughter Ming, who is also the captain of our kickball team, has been wanting to experience some American culture for some time now. If you can find her a place to stay until next May 16th then we have a deal"_

"Don't worry I already have the perfect place for her to stay. Pleasure doing business with you Long" I said then hung up the phone. I looked at the calendar on the wall and it said June 29th. I knew that I was taking another huge risk with this deal. And I knew there was only one person that could help me get out of it whether he wanted to or not.

"Huey Freeman"

* * *

 _Over In China_

(Mr. Long-dou's POV)

"That fool Wuncler doesn't know what he's getting into this time" I said mischievously

"Ming come don here. I've got some great news to tell you"

Ming came rushing down stairs and bowed to me

"You wanted to tell me something grandpa"

"Yes something that I think you'll find very exciting. Me and Wuncler and having a rematch of the _Wushung/Woodcrest Junior/Senior Harmonious Kickball Tournament_ and also you will for the next year until the next May 16th will be living in America. Now I want you to still train hard and make sure you fully immerse yourself in the American culture alright."

I saw her face light up like a Christmas tree

"Don't worry Grandpa I will not fail you. I'll go pack right now!" She said excitedly before running back up the steps.

I smiled and returned to my desk and sat down with hands behind my head and my feet propped up on the desk.

 _Finally I can have my revenge on you Wuncler_

* * *

 _(Ming's POV)_

I quickly started to pack all my stuff. I can't believe I was finally getting to leave this place for a year and go to America. Even when we were there seven years ago my grandfather just made all of us train for the kickball game so I really didn't have a chance to take in the new place. What makes this even better is that I'll finally have a shot of regaining my honor and beating Huey Freeman.

I went into my closet and pulled out a box filled with pictures I'd drawn of Huey Freeman for the last seven years. My grandfather made me start drawing them when we came back from our defeat as my punishment. I was forever humiliated that he had bested me seven years ago. Ill never forget his eyes hen he tagged me out. Those maroon pools that haunted me to this very day I would have to see again.

I smiled evilly because this time I will be able to look into those eyes and defeat them and their owner

 _Huey Freeman you are going to wish you never met me after I crush you!_

* * *

 _Back To America_

(Ed Wuncler's POV)

After a 20 minute drive I finally arrived at the Freeman residence. I stepped out the limo and walked up the walkway toward the door. I knew I was in way over my head with this bet and asking Huey to play kickball again, but everyone's asses were on the line so it wasn't like he had a choice. I finally got to doo and knocked on it and heard someone (probably Robert) shout out _"if this is another Jehovah's witness I'm kicking they peace loving ass"._ He opened the door and his angry expression turned into a fearfully one.

"Uhhh well hello Ed. What brings you bye today" Robert stuttering

"Robert good to see yeah. Can I come in please. There's something very important we need to discuss. And tell the boys to come down too. They need to hear this as well" I said as I walked in the house

"Sure Ed just make yourself at home"

Robert closed the door and yelled for Riley and Huey to come down into the living room. He sighed and said quietly, _"We're in some deep shit"_

* * *

Hey guys this is my new Boondocks story. Now I know I haven't even finished my current story, but I just started thinking about this in my head and couldn't resist. Tell me if you think I should continue this. I need at least 5 reviews saying for me to continue. If I do continue this though don't worry I'll still be working on my current story One Heart For Three Girls just know I'll probably not update that one as much. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT!


End file.
